


KintsugiTale (An UnderTale AU) Dump

by Kikyo2022



Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Disabled Character, Gen, KintsugiTale, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Universe, Physical Disability, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikyo2022/pseuds/Kikyo2022
Summary: Guess what peps? I've hopped on the Undertale AU train (a bit late) and created my own! This is where I'm putting the story concepts, details, and headcanons I'll eventually have for it.This is still a work in progress so things will be added to and changed as I go ^^
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. 

One day, war broke out between the two races.

After a long battle, the humans were victorious.

They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

Many years later... A human child fell into the underground.

They journeyed through the underground, befriending every monster they met and bringing MERCY to every encounter.

However, upon arriving at the castle, the child found they could not SPARE the king of the monsters.

And so, blinded by uncertainty, the child chose to FIGHT the king and ended up taking his SOUL.

With a heavy heart the child absorbed his SOUL, and with a promise to return, breached the barrier and left.

Now, many years later, a new child has fallen.

Perhaps HE is the chosen one? The angel come to SAVE monsterkind?

oR tHe DeMoN cOmE tO dEsTrOy iT? 

=)


	2. KintsugiTale AU Concept

## Kintsugi- _the Japanese art of putting broken pottery pieces back together with gold.  
_

###  **_The idea that once an individual's flaws and imperfections have been embraced, they can become even stronger, and, by extension, more beautiful._ **

## Story Premise

_KintsugiTale is a parallel universe set a good several years after Frisk's first and only run, a neutral run._

Above Ground:  
Frisk, fearing that they are not strong enough to help the entirety of monsterkind, leaves the underground via the murder of King Asgore. Once above ground the child rushes to find help only to find that every person they come across simply waves them off or misinterprets it as some sort of game. Having had no luck with the nearby citizens, Frisk heads to the local police department and, upon arrival, is taken into custody due to a lack of parental figures. 

After a lengthy stay at the station and once the search for any living relatives comes up empty, Frisk is placed into foster care across the country far away from the mountain and, the monsters who were waiting for them. Years pass but the child never forgets their journey under the mountain and once freed from the program resolves to right their wrong, returning to Ebbot to start anew. Frisk, now 19, arrives in Ebbot and attempts to gather the community to help save the civilization only to become the laughing stock of the town. Not yet deterred and still determined to help their friends, Frisk continues to preach about the kind monsters who deserve their freedom.

After a few years of failed speeches and time served for disrupting the peace, a local officer takes it into their own hands and Frisk is taken into custody once again. They spend a night in the lockup while the officer makes an appointment for Frisk to see a court judge. Frisk pleads their case to the judge and is put through several written tests in an attempt to decipher the young adult's actions. Once the papers are processed by a therapist Frisk is diagnosed to have an hyperactive fantasy prone personality ( _basically thought to be living in a fantasy world_ ) and is court ordered to check into a psych ward for their own safety. 

The mountain is sealed off with fencing and wires once wind of Frisk's fate hits the town. After all, they don't want a repeat of what happened to that poor child. Time passes and the young human slowly loses sight of their goal as their determination fades throughout their years in confinement. Decades pass and Frisk moves on, eventually getting discharged from the hospital and they even fall in love. The tale of the child and the monsters beneath the mountain fading to just that. A story. One that Frisk shared each time their grandchild asked. Because finally, years after that tale was spun, one person believed them. 

His name, was Alex.

  
Below Ground:  
Word spreads through the underground that the King has fallen, dealing a crushing blow to nearly everyones hope. Many monsters fall down and among this time of mourning, Lady Toriel emerges from the ruins to take her place on the throne. Once re-crowned the queen declares the war with humanity over and orders that the next child to arrive in the underground shall be protected, their life cherished until the day they fall down naturally. A few monsters disagree with the notion but quickly come around, content to wait a few more years if it meant the child could be happy before they used its soul along with the others to finally break the barrier.

Life in the underground continues and things run smoothly for a decent chunk of time. The population's hope continues to dwindle as during this pocket of peace, no new humans have fallen into the ruins for reasons they cannot fathom. Families move on and new monsters are born as older ones dust. Life is, for the most part, the same as it was mere years ago, just a little more bleak.

Things take a turn when the first child in decades finally falls. He storms through the Underground, hell-bent on erasing monster kind for reasons they don't understand. The royal guard snaps into action, a squadron keeping the boy back while the other rounds up as many monsters as they can find before hightailing it to the capital. The queen is given little time to mourn the loss of her subjects as her personal army along with the guard work together to build up the cities defense. Those who didn't make it to the capital in time are left to fend for themselves, hiding out where ever they can in fear for their own lives.

## Basic Storyline

_This Universe is currently on a Genocide Route. Alex is completely blinded by his rage and will stop at nothing to make sure Monsters pay for what happened to Frisk, even if they aren't truly the ones to blame..._

Alex falls into the Underground Ruins. He travels through the Ruins seeking out and killing every monster he can find on his way out. Very few monsters survive the slaughter, however some were able to escape his watchful eye and now guard the door, sealing it from the child but keeping it open for monsters. He leaves the Ruins and enters the snowy landscape, tearing through Snowdin and having been unable to enter Grillby's, stalks the forest and dusts any monsters who may have escaped there. The guard, now alerted to the boy's presence, quickly assembles to hold him back, taking turns pulling him into encounters as the remainder of the Underground is evacuated. The guard retreats after the evacuation and the child is left to find his way to the capital. After a trudge through Waterfall and after only coming across a handful of monsters, Alex sets up base deep within Waterfall. He takes his time patrolling the Snowdin forest and town, and manages to dust a few more monsters in Hotland once he realizes the capital is rejecting new arrivals. After a while he travels fully into Hotland, destroying the lab in his path as he heads straight for New Home. Once he arrives Undyne, in a fit of fury, leaves her post to stop him. Once Alex kills the caption, he is able to enter New Home and continue his murder spree. Once New Home is cleared out Alex enters the throne room and battles Queen Toriel, who's attack has risen in her desperation to stop the child, no... The demon before her. After a hard battle Alex finishes off the queen and her soul is preserved before him. He is given the option to gather the human souls before he takes Toriel's, using it to break the barrier and return to the surface where (if the human souls are retrieved) he sets the human souls free. It felt good to get revenge for his grandparent, even if it was misplaced... Did he do the right thing? Yes, of course he did... Right? His mission now complete with an empty feeling of satisfaction, Alex is given the chance to RESET.


	3. Main Characters (Past and Present)

## Past Characters

### Main Characters From The OG Universe:

 **Frisk** : (Fur-Isk). The Seventh Human. Frisk is a human child who's prefers the pronouns "They/Them". Frisk in their child years wore a blue and purple striped sweater, blue shorts, and brown shoes. They have brown medium-length hair and an unknown eye color due to their permanent squint. Having been overwhelmed during their stay in the underground, Frisk takes the king's soul with the intent to return with help. However, they never get to fulfill their mission and are left with nothing but their fond memories of their time underground of which they re-tale to their grandson who seems a bit too eager to hear these stories...

 **Asgore:** (As-Gore). The Fallen King. The king was a coward who couldn't bear to breach the surface to murder the seven humans required to free his people. Instead, he declared war on humanity and demanded that should a monster encounter a human, their soul should be collected and brought to him. Asgore fought valiantly against the human child but ultimately gave his soul in hopes that they would return to free the remainder of his people. His only regret? Becoming so blind with rage that he pushed the love of his life away...

 **Papyrus** : (Pah-Pie-Rus). The Great. This chipper skeleton arrived in Snowdin at a young age just days after the royal scientist went missing. He was raised in Snowdin by his brother along with the help of the towns residents. Growing up being flooded with praise and positive motivations shaped him into a caring and excitable young man. Because Frisk only went through the single run, the RESETs never happened and Papyrus didn't have to watch as his brother suddenly (In his eyes) fell depressed. Papyrus joined the royal guard, although not in the hunting unit as he had previously desired, instead becoming a trainer for the new recruits! When Gaster reappears in the underground he is thrilled to have a father figure around and quickly takes it upon himself to re-integrate the lost skeleton into society. For a time the family is happy, content to be reunited. A blow is dealt to the family as Papyrus dusts in a training incident, during which the young monster stepped in front of a wayward attack to save a child. The guard holds a ceremony in his honor and his dust is sent back to his brother along with a letter. Upon Sans' hesitance, Gaster decides to spread his dust across his beloved scarf, packing it away in a box to preserve the item.

 **Sans** : (Sah-nz). The Comic. This lazy skeleton appeared in Snowdin with his brother only days after the royal scientist went missing. Still in stripes, Sans took the burden of raising his brother himself and begrudgingly excepted help from the town once he found he couldn't do it alone. Despite always being tired or burnt out from the stress he managed to keep a smile on his face for his younger, much cooler, bro. Because Frisk only went through the single run, the RESETs never happened and Sans never became depressed. His HOPE stayed high, though not as high as his brothers. While his brother went on to pursue his career in the guard, Sans hung back as a fill in for the royal scientists job, tinkering with his fathers contraptions and eventually even pulling him back into the world. Time passes and things run smoothly in the skeletal household for a while until the household receives a letter from the guard while Papyrus is on shift. Having received news of his brothers demise, Sans falls into a deep depression, hiding up in his room and refusing to exit for any reason. Gaster mourns as his eldest son enters the first stage of falling down, eventually dusting a few days later. As per ritual, Gaster spreads his dust across his favorite hoodie, packing it away alongside his brother scarf.

 **Alphys** : (Al-Ph-is). The Royal Scientist. Alphys had always been a smart girl, though extremely shy, rising far above and beyond her fellow students. The girls talent did not go unnoticed and she was offered a job as the royal scientist when she was still in school! Of course, the queen put her foot down and required her to finished school before actually considering the job, but it was exciting non-the-less! She graduated top of her class and took the assignment eager to get to work with her shiny new title. While she adored her job, the stress got to her fairly quickly, with problems popping up across the underground and monsters constantly requiring her assistance. She took to exploring the dump for parts, inspired by the anime tapes she’s found there to continue trying to create things to improve the quality of life for everyone during their imprisonment underground. One of these advancements, the DT extraction machine came from the former royal scientist (though she can't recall his name...) and allowed her to extract determination from the human souls to inject into monsters who had fallen down. After a debatable successful test on Prince Asriel's dust, she moves on to the local fallen monsters only to horribly fail, which forces her to hide her mistakes in the true lab down below. Her experiments with the extractor come to an end and Alphys decides to pack away all of the old scientists stuff as a precaution as well. Guilt weighs heavily on her as she continues to care for the amalgamates but she manages to stuff the feeling deep down as she works on her relationship with Undyne. Time passes and the two marry, they even have a child together! But the guilt from her actions still presses down on her. She manages to keep a smile for a few years, continuing to bottle up her self-hatred for her family, but finds that she just can't do it any longer. With a heavy heart, she writes out a confession detailing her experiments and the horrible things she's done before she sets off towards Waterfall. By the time Undyne finds the note it's already too late, Alphys is gone and the captain is barley given time to mourn as the entire underground erupts into chaos. 

**Grillby** : (Gr-Il-Be). The Snuffed Flame. As a young lad Grillby was born and raised in Hotland and straight into the family business. He was the quiet type, soft spoken, but always willing to lend an ear if needed. He stayed in his home town for a time, taking over his fathers restaurant and meeting his wife along the way, eventually even having a child of his own. Grillby packed up and left Hotland just short of a year after his beloved fell down, taking his daughter with him and making the trek to Snowdin to start anew and continue to pursue a career in dining, opening up his very own bar which quickly became the 'hot spot' of the town. As years went on and his daughter grew, his magic started to fade as he began the process of falling down himself. Without a mother to share the passing of magic onto their child, Grillby shouldered the burden alone, causing him to fall down much earlier than most boss monsters with Fuku at the young age of eighteen. 

## Present Characters

### Current Main Characters In This Universe:

 **Alex:** (Al-X) The Eighth Human. Alex is Frisk's grandson, a human child who prefers the pronouns "He/Them. Alex grew up listening to his grandparent's tale, one of monsters and betrayal and resolved to take revenge for Frisk, however as years went by his hatred mistakenly fell on the monsters who counted on them instead of the humans who wrongly prosecuted them. He makes his way to Ebbot at age 12 and upon his arrival begins his assault on monsterkind.

 ** **Toriel** : **(Tor-E-L). The Mourning Queen. The queen has a kind soul and she refused to hurt an innocent child. Asgore's actions drove her away, causing her to flee into the ruins along with some of her subjects and slowly built up a little community in the small region. She took it upon herself to protect and care for the human children, mourning each loss as the child eventually left to explore the rest of the underground. Only a few days after her latest charge leaves, word is sent that the king is dead and the child has escaped. Toriel, overcome with grief, emerges from the ruins to take her place on the throne. The queen decides to make things right again and declares the war with humanity over, the next child to arrive in the underground would be brought to her to live out their days in peace until the day they fall down. As a coping mechanism, the queen spread her ex husbands dust over his garden and currently cares for the flowers, picking one each day in silent memoriam for the family she's lost.

 **Undyne** : (Un-Dine). The Captain of the Royal Guard. Ever since she was a child, Undyne has had her heart set on becoming the captain of the undergrounds guard. She worked hard, training constantly to be the best and her efforts were quickly noticed by the king himself, who took her under his wing... Paw? To help her reach her goal. Despite losing her eye in a training accident, she never faltered in her profession and quickly rose to the top of her squadron, eventually becoming captain as she always wanted. However, that dream wasn't all she cracked it up to be. Upon Asgores orders, she was placed on the team that hunted for the human souls, even killing a child herself. While she respected the king, she despised his new ruling, firmly believing that they should’ve harvested one for the king to to absorb and pass the barrier to retrieve the others instead of spending years lying in wait for the next human to fall. But the king was too soft, he wouldn't act, even if it was to save his people. When the king was dusted she saw red, protesting the queens judgement and demanding for a monster to go through. They had some souls already! They just needed one more... But the queen held fast and the captain held her tongue. She enjoyed the peace for a while, simmering down enough to finally propose to that special lizard who held her heart. But that peace was shattered as the next human fell, bringing chaos and destruction with him. She lead the team that secured the capital as the other teams came back with as many citizens as possible, silently mourning the loss of her wife as she prepared for the battle that had yet to come. 

**Mettaton** : (Met-Ah-Ton). The Star of the Underground. Mettaton lived with his cousin Napstablook on a snail farm hidden in the region of Waterfall. However, the life of a small town farmer wasn't the life he wanted, eventually venturing out into the rest of the underground in search of stardom. Mettaton managed to befriend the royal scientist, Alphys, who then provided him with a body. Mettaton proceeded to become a star, his performances broadcast across the underground. Being one of the undergrounds only celebrities had its perks, he was well loved by many fans and he even managed to convince Alphys to build him a new body! His dreams of stardom were slammed to a halt once the new human began making his way through the underground. Viewership became nearly nonexistent as monsters scrambled to hide and he stopped creating new performances. Re-runs still aired in New Home, but the celebrity just didn't have the heart to continue his shows anymore. Instead, he abandoned his body in the lab and ventured back to wait out the child in Waterfall with his cousin.

 **Muffet** : (Muh-Fet). The Entrepreneur. Muffet was born and raised in the heart of the underground. As she grew older she studied the trade of swindling and business management during her time in the capital and eventually her work paid off! She became a successful business owner and opened two establishments, a bakery in Hotland, and a boutique in New Home, alongside a running bake sale in The Ruins. Her prices are horrendous but the quality of work is almost enough to make up for it. She's quick to jump to conclusions and has a lot of fun toying with peoples heads. She's greedy and outright intimidating towards others but the moment you bring up one of her spider friends she quickly melts into the caring soul that's hidden inside. After her delightful run in with Frisk and the enlightening conversation on how her spiders in the ruins were holding up, she makes the trip back there to retrieve her friends, shutting down the bake sale and retreating back into the capital where she opens a larger, much cheaper establishment to help feed all the mourning souls cooped up inside the city.

 **Flowey** : (Fl-Ow-E). The One Who Is Determined. After the death of the royal family's children, Asriel’s dust was spread on the Golden Flowers in the palace in memoriam. Later on, those same flowers were experimented on, DT from human souls being injected into the flowers in an attempt to unleash the power of the soul. These experiments went horribly wrong as even though Alphys managed to bring life back into the dead prince's dust, this new monster was born into the world without a soul and an overwhelming amount of determination. The newly dubbed Flowey fled from the lab, ending up in the ruins where he pondered his existence for a time. For the most part, he stayed docile through the years to come. However, he slowly lost sight of himself as he fell out of touch with his feelings and began to despise the children instead of guiding them and began to hate the motherly goat in the ruins that reminded him of someone he once lost. After the arrival and disappearance of Frisk, the only child who seemed to understand him and the one who helped him figure out who he truly was, he finds his emotions again, just in time for the undergrounds darkest hour. When Alex falls into the underground, a child so like Frisk but yet so full of hatred, Flowey connects with him because he's been there before. He patiently waits out the runs until the child decides to do a pacifist route and upon the realization that there aren't enough souls to help Alex break the barrier, Flowey offers his own magic to help free the monsters he once cared for. 

**W.D. Gaster** : (Gas-Ter). The Lost One. Gaster was once renowned as the undergrounds most brilliant scientist, who's very existence was lost to the machine he had created to break the barrier. A failed experiment went horribly wrong, the machine pulling the skeletal monster into the void and his existence was erased from the minds of his people. He spent a time in that pocket, time lost to him as his body absorbed the magic from the void into him. He wasn't sure how or when, but eventually he was dragged back out of the void by his eldest son. Gaster is re-integrated into the underground, taking his place as the royal scientist again. Among this time of peace, Gaster continues his experiments and is believed to make a break through just as the child falls into the underground. In his fear, Gaster manages to retrieve two of the human souls before going into hiding, flooding both with raw magic along with a few other elements to create two new lifeforms. He raises the pair as if they were his own, slowly healing the ache in his heart left behind by the death of his sons.

 **Abbeyline:** (Abb-E-Line). The Reborn. Gaster's oldest charge. Abbeyline was born due to Gaster's tampering with the Perseverance soul and void essence. Abbeyline, or Abby as she prefers to be called, is considered to be the eldest of the pair, having been reborn a full year before Arial and having been sixteen when she died. In her past life, Abby was the third human who fell into the ruins where she stayed for about six years before continuing on her journey to escape the underground. The girl did not get far as she died just inside Waterfall by the hands of Muffet.

 **Arial** : (Air-E-Ill). The Reborn. Gaster's youngest charge. Arial was born due to Gaster's tampering with the Kindness soul and void essence. Arial, or Ari as her sister calls her, is considered to be the youngest of the pair, having been reborn a year after Abby and having been only 3 when she died. In her past life Ari was the fourth human to fall into the ruins where she was only cared for by Toriel for a few days before mistakenly exiting the ruins via the basement door, making her both the fastest and youngest child to leave the ruins. The child was granted mercy by most every monster she came across due to her young age and made it all the way to Hotland before being given a swift death at Undyne's spear.

 **Fuku** : (Fu-Coo). The Burning Ember. Fuku grew up without a mother figure in her life, but despite that her childhood was never lacking. Her father was a kind man and always ensured that she never wanted for anything. Upon her father's death Grillby's Bar was passed down to her, his dust spread on his favorite family photo that still resides in the home behind the bar. Fuku's hope hasn't diminished despite the horrors the underground faced, instead she's currently housing a family of bunnies and providing shelter to any monster who manages to make their way to her door.

 **Aenon** : (An-On). The Next Gen. Aenon was born during the peaceful years as the son of Alphys and Undyne. Growing up with two motherly figures was an interesting experience but the pair made it work, moving to the edge of Waterfall to suit both parents needs. Alphys took it upon herself to home school the child while Undyne took over designated free time to train and better prepare the boy for the life ahead of him. As a child, Aenon loved his mom's training but slowly grew out of it as he got older when he realized the guard went against his morals of which he refused to kill anyone, human or otherwise. Instead of taking it personally, Undyne switched her methods, having him learn under the queen to become a healer. She still lead his physical training, but it was more centered towards self-defense and protecting those around him which lead to him immediately falling back in love with the trade and furthering his decision to join the guard, just under a healing regiment instead. He was still in stripes when his mother committed suicide and he inwardly grieved as his mom ushered him to the capital where he stayed to assist Queen Toriel in her healing duties as the new arrival tore through the underground.


	4. Toriel

**Name** **-** Toriel Dreemurr  
  
 **Nicknames** **-** Tori

 **Gender** **-** Female  
  
 **Species** **-** Monster

 **Sub-Species** **-** Anthropomorphic Nubian Goat

 **Age** **-** ~1000+

 **Appearance** **-** Toriel is a white-furred nubian goat monster with long, droopy ears and short, curved horns. She sports a pair of visible fangs and red eyes framed by long lashes. She is around eight-feet tall and has an anthropomorphic body, with paws at the end of her limbs instead of hands or feet. Toriel wears a long, ankle length purple robe with white sleeves over which she wears Chara’s locket. The Deltarune symbol is printed on the bust of her robe as a nod to her royal heritage. Her crown is much more dainty than her husbands, a delicate gold ringlet that rests just around her horns. Over the years, stress and sorrow has taken its toll on the queen, turning streaks of her fur grey and dulling her eyes from a bright red to more of a maroon color.

 **Personality** **-** Toriel is a kind monster who is very protective over her subjects. She cares deeply for children and has always wanted to become a mother. She was genuinely excited and happy to be given a son, and even happier to adopt the human child that fell not long afterwards. The loss of her children was a crushing blow to her HOPE, cutting it down to nearly half the amount she had prior.

She became bitter towards Asgore when he declared war against the humans and fled the castle in a fit of rage. She cooled down by the time she reached the ruins but couldn’t bring herself to turn back, instead heading inside and sealing it off from the outside. With each child that fell her HOPE was renewed and her happiness peaked as she got the motherly life she wanted, only to be slashed again as the child inevitably left. The loss of her husband was the final straw for this mourning mother, dropping her HOPE to little more than a fourth of its original stat. 

As the re-crowned queen Toriel is a very polite individual and is still very kind to her subjects, but if you look close enough you can see the undertone of sorrow underneath her cheerful charade. Her smile doesn’t quite reach her eyes, which no longer hold that spark of youth, instead dulled and filled with sadness, and she’s overly gentle with anyone she handles (whether it be physically or emotionally). She treats the people around her as if they’ll shatter if she so much as breathes wrong or says something that can barely qualify as hurtful. 

* Check? ( **Y** /N)  
  


* Toriel Dreemurr  
  
\- HP 110  
  
\- ATK 160   
  
\- DEF 80 

* Just wants one permanent figure in her life


	5. Undyne

**Name** **-** Undyne 

**Nicknames** **-** Dyne

 **Gender** **-** Female  
 ****

 **Species** **-** Monster

 **Sub-Species** **-** Anthropomorphic Fish

 **Age** **-** ~75+

 **Appearance** **-** Undyne is a fish-like, anthropomorphic monster. She has blue scales and red and blue fins on the sides of her head. Her red hair is long and is always put up in a ponytail to keep it out of her face. Her eyes have black vertical pupils and yellow sclera and she sports a mouth full of sharp, yellow teeth. She wears red eye shadow and has an eyepatch covering her empty left eye. On an average day she wears a tank top and jeans but as of lately has only been seen in her armor.  
  
Her scales have dulled a bit to more of a greyish blue and the fins on the sides of her head have begun to droop a bit. Her armor is a bit more beat up now, with various dents and dinks embeded into the metal from the visious training she’s been in charge of as of late. She also has a small scar of her cheek from a run in with Alex during the evacuation.

 **Personality** **-** Undyne is very protective of those who she believes to be weaker than her and is even more protective of her son Aenon. While she won’t outright jump in when he’s in need of help, as she believes you have to do things on your own in order to grow as a person, she will stand by to make sure he’s safe in whatever adventure he’s currently part of.  
  
She was very passionate in everything that she did, and although settling down with Alphys did help calm her a bit, she still kept that fire in her after the child fell. During the time of peace, Undyne’s HOPE nearly tripled its original amount due to the love she felt for her wife and child.  
  
After Alphys’s suicide, Undyne’s HOPE dropped considerably but is still considered high in comparison to the rest of the underground. She’s much more tame now, though she still has that ember glowing deep inside her, just waiting for something to ignite it. She’s very tired, her energy split between raising a son alone and doubling down on her duties as the captain. She’s a boss monster, she can take the stress! After all, the underground needs her more than ever, she’s sure she can muster up just a bit more DETERMINATION. She has too...  
  


* Check? ( **Y** /N)  
  


* Undyne   
  


\- HP 3000  
  


\- ATK 100   
  


\- DEF 40   
  


* Has already lost the love of her life

*Refuses to lose anyone else


	6. Abbeyline

**Name** **-** Abbeyline

 **Nicknames** **-** Abby

 **Gender** **-** Female  
****

**Species** **-** Monster

 **Sub-Species** **-** Skeleton

 **Age** **-** 21

 **Appearance** **-** Abbeyline is a skeleton monster. Her body vaguely resembles a human skeletal system, but with several extra/fused bones and a faint lilac glow emitting from the gaps. Her skull is larger and more round and her sockets are also much larger than a human's would be. Her face is malleable, allowing her to change her expression and emote easily. Her single working socket is filled with a small lilac eye light which allows her to see. Her hair is formed in beach waves, fading from dark purple to lavender near the ends, the locks falling all the way to her waist. Abby's normal wear consists of a light blue hoodie and denim shorts with a pair of black ankle boots adorning her feet. Since she's a fully developed adult, her magic fills out the shape of her body, the cloth following the swell of her hips, the dip of her waist and the curve of her breasts in a sort of hourglass shape. Abby has been seriously injured in the past four years, from both encounters with Alex and other monsters. Due to severe trauma to her right eye, it is now blind with a small crack running up from it's outer corner. Her other major injury is her missing, bottom left, floating rib. Having been born from the Perseverance SOUL, her magic color is purple and while her SOUL is the typical white inverted heart of a monster, it has a purple, bubblelike sheen to it.

 **Personality** **-** Abby is easily one of the least hopeful monsters in the underground. Yes, she's been able to PERSERVERE but that doesn't mean she can keep doing it forever, and she's sure eventually her trait will fail her and she'll fall down. She's never voiced this to her sister though, no kid should have to hear that her only living family is literally tearing themself apart just to keep her alive. She tries her best though. With Gaster out of the picture, Abby's been left to raise the kid all on her own. She can't really complain though, as her entire live revolves around the child now. Everything she does, all the HOPE she has goes into protecting and caring for her sister. And she's okay with it. 

She knows it's not healthy, but she just can't bring herself to care. Abby considers herself to be the less lucky of the pair, having been Gaster's first human to monster experiment, she got the short end of the stick. Her transformation was painful and still is if she thinks about it. She lost most of her human memories during her first year, but she still has a vague idea of what she looked like. If she looks hard enough in the mirror, sometimes she can see her old self, and that scares her. 

Sure she's grateful for a second chance at life, but she didn't exactly ask for this... But her SOUL is compelling her to keep trying and if not for herself, then for the sake of Arial. Abby is a very protective person, but she's also very affectionate towards her sister. Days spent with Arial are some of the best, and those little memories keep her moving forward. Of course, being reborn as a monster has it's effects. The most noticeable is her sudden love for puzzles. While she's not necessarily obsessed like her sister is, Abby enjoys logic and riddle puzzles.

* Check? ( **Y** /N)  
  


* Abbeyline  
  


\- HP 10  
  


\- ATK 15   
  


\- DEF 5

* Will do anything to protect her sister

* Even if that means she'll be left all alone in the long run


	7. Arial

**Name** **-** Arial 

**Nicknames** **-** Ari

 **Gender** **-** Female  
****

**Species** **-** Monster

 **Sub-Species** **-** Skeleton

 **Age** **-** 7

 **Appearance** **-** Arial is a young skeleton monster still in stripes. Her body vaguely resembles a human skeletal system, but with several extra/fused bones and a soft green glow emitting from the gaps. Her skull is larger and more round and her sockets are also much larger than a human's would be. Her face is malleable, allowing her to change her expression and emote easily. Her sockets are filled with small mint eye lights which allow her to see. Her rod straight hair is a similar color, a sort of translucent green that matches her magic. Arial's typical wear is a pink and grey striped wool sweater and black leggings along with sandals. Despite her sisters efforts, Ari has not gotten away from the chaos unharmed, and has lost her left canine along with her right arm which has been surgically severed at the elbow by Gaster. Having been born from the Kindness SOUL, her magic color is green and while her SOUL is the typical white inverted heart of a monster, it has a green bubblelike sheen to it.

 **Personality** **-** Arial is a very sweet and caring girl, with plenty of HOPE to go around. Arial is considered to be the luckier of the pair, having been too young to keep any of her memories as a human, although she does find it strange that she can't remember anything past three years ago. She's still young so she's constantly looking for ways to entertain herself. Usually she'll pass the time with some the toys or books her sister has scavenged from the dump and their old home. 

Having been raised in monster society, puzzles have always been one of the big trends that she enjoyed. She's heavily obsessed with mechanical puzzles, like jigsaws or Rubik's cubes, along with riddles. She's pickier when it comes to other types, but she becomes just as obsessed when she finds a good one. Some of her fondest memories are of her and her sister creating small, but safe (VERY safe, Abby was always insistent on that) traps for the town to enjoy. However, now that she's been banned from venturing outside, she's taken to carving wood! Or whittling as her sister calls it. She thinks she's been very helpful with contributing to their home, carving out small tools and shelves while Abby goes out to hunt.

Arial adores her sister and is very affectionate to whomever will accept it. She knows that the world is in a bad place right now but she's sure that if she can just keep smiling, they can both get through it.

* Check? ( **Y** /N)  
  


* Arial  
  


\- HP 1000  
  


\- ATK 5   
  


\- DEF 10   
  


* Is filled with HOPE that everything will turn out okay in the end

**Author's Note:**

> I Would Love It If People Made Fanworks Of My Idea, But I'd Appreciate It If This AU Wasn't Played With For Now. Once The Main Concepts And Characters Are Developed Then This Author Note Will Be Removed <3
> 
> Once This Is Fleshed Out, I'll Add This Idea To My Tumblr As Well! God Knows It Needs Some Content >_>


End file.
